A sliding bar device is disclosed in the Chinese patent database with announcement number CN202355298U in Aug. 1, 2012, the sliding bar device comprises a sliding bar and a plurality of connecting mechanisms that are arranged spaced along the sliding bar; each connecting mechanism comprises a ball set assembled to the sliding bar, a fixation portion assembled to the wall and a lock portion. The ball set is disposed with a ball; the fixation portion is disposed with external thread, the lock portion is disposed with internal thread, the external thread and the internal thread are connected to make the fixation portion and the lock portion form a cavity, the cavity and the ball form an universal connecting. The assembly method is that: the lock portion is sleeved on the transverse bar of the ball set; the fixation sleeve is sleeved on the sliding bar, the lock screw is rotated to connect the ball set and the sliding bar; the fixation set is fixedly connected to the wall; the internal thread of the fixation nut is threaded to the external thread of the fixation set, so that the ball pad ring and the bushing form the cavity, the cavity and the ball form a universal connecting, and the ball is positioned in the cavity. Therein: the bushing is supported on the ball surface of the ball corresponding to the sliding bar; the ball pad ring is supported on the ball surface of the ball that is opposite to the sliding bar. It is complicated to assemble that it needs improvement.